battle_piratesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Yard (from the forums)
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Battle Pirates Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi, I have updated some pages in the wiki, but the start page is outdated and locked. Can you update the start page? It looks like you have completely given up on this wiki, that is a shame, because it is one of the few places where you can find information about Battle Pirates in a structured way. I hope you like the changes / additions I have made to your wiki. grtz, Jelmerrrrr 14:40, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for starting this Yard I think it is going to be of great help to others and myself. Questions questions questions, like how to do this why this why that...that is what I used tto get asked now I just point the person to this websites. Thanks again for getting this started. Hi I am the burocrat of the battlepirates wiki there is a large overlap between this wiki and the one I am editing. Would you consider merging them? Grtz, --Jelmerrrrr 17:00, December 28, 2011 (UTC)